Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system wireless communication, and more particularly to an information handling system radio antenna selection and control.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems continue to shrink in size and increase in capability. End users appreciate small portable systems that readily travel so that end users can access information on-the-go. Generally, end users who have to perform input intensive tasks while mobile will rely on portable information handling systems that integrate a keyboard, such as systems that have a convertible or clamshell configuration. For example, convertible and clamshell systems have a main housing portion that contains processing components and a lid housing portion that contains a display. End users can make inputs to the information handling system through a touch screen of the display or through an integrated mechanical keyboard that is typically located on an upper surface of the main housing portion. The main and lid housing portions rotationally couple to each other with a hinge that supports the display in a viewing position relative to the integrated keyboard. In convertible systems, the housing portions rotate 360 degrees relative to each other so that the display is exposed for use as a tablet. Various types of convertible portable information handling systems assemble processing components, an integrated keyboard and display in a variety of other arrangements. For example, some tablet information handling system couple and decouple to a main housing portion for use as a tablet separate from the main housing portion. Such system include processing components in the lid portion and communicate through a wired or wireless interface with a main housing portion that integrates the keyboard and supporting processing components.
Generally, a portable information handling system length and width is determined by the size of the display integrated in the housing. End users generally pick a portable information handling system based on a desired display size, however, end users expect to have as much performance as possible packed into a housing that is as light weight and thin as possible. Decreasing information handling system housing height and improving ergonomics associated with typed inputs at a minimalist housing presents a number of difficulties. For example, to include adequate processing power, thermal constraints drive processor placement and housing form factor. Often, ergonomic constraints and the desire for robust housing mechanics lead to housing designs that have narrow top and side borders with added strength focused near the hinge assembly that rotationally couples the main and lid housing portions to each other. Other processing components are generally placed in the housing portions as space allows with some compromises accepted to performance where required.
One consideration for portable information handling systems is that end users rely heavily upon wireless communication to interact with networks and peripheral devices. Indeed, portable information handling system often have limited numbers of ports for transferring data a power so that wireless communication is the primary interface for performing most information handling system operations. One difficulty with the use of wireless communications is that the efficiency of antennae integrated in the information handling system tends to vary considerably based upon the placement of the antennae and the operating configuration of housing portions. Conventional antenna placement is generally in the lid portion opposite the hinges so that wireless signals have a clear path out of the information handling system. However, thin height housings restrict space available for antenna placement. Suboptimal antenna placement can lead to a poor user experience with performance varying dramatically based upon the system's configuration.